Gold Coloured Ribbons
by Mistress Arts
Summary: AU Shonen-ai mpreg. Inuyasha receives a scroll tied with a gold ribbon from his brother, leading him to new adventure...and romance?
1. The Scroll

Disclaimer: I, Mistress Arts, citizen of Canada, resident of the planet Earth, hereby acknowledge that Inuyasha does not, in fact, belong to me…Wheee! That was fun! Had to get all that seriousness out. Sorry.

Warnings: AU, shonen-ai, maybe some potty mouths. Can't think of anything else.

Pairings: Wouldn't you like to know! Nope, not telling…okay, it's Inuyasha. And someone else.

Chapter One

The Scroll

Inuyasha sat in his tree, the Tetsusaiga resting lightly against his shoulder. He had been brooding since Kagome had left for her time two days ago. The usual ritual happened: he yelled, telling her that she was needed here, in this time, and her yelling that she had important tests that she had to do, followed by a "Sit!" or two. Now there was nothing to do but wait for her, so they could get back to finding to few remaining shards that were lost after the last battle against Naraku.

He snorted. Even a month after the evil half-demon's death, he still couldn't believe that such a stupid, weak attack would take down someone of Naraku's power. Sure, he was evil, but powerful, and Inuyasha had to give him, begrudgingly, respect for that power. Still, who would have thought, that a surprise attack from Shippou, shouting "Boo!" would give the hanyou a fatal heart attack? What a way to go.

He relaxed further into the tree's branches. Though it had been the place where he had been pinned, practically dead for fifty years, the tree still gave him a sense of peace and comfort that he had rarely felt since the death of his mother. Of course, he would never admit it to anyone, not wanting to been seen as 'soft' or sentimental. And besides, if he told anyone, they might be tempted to try it themselves, and the tree was his! No one else could have it, foul it up with their unworthy presence.

He stayed there for awhile, secure and safe within the god tree's branches. So when a new smell invaded his senses, it took him awhile to drag himself out of his peaceful lethargy. There was a demon nearby, heading towards the village of the old hag's. Growling, he jumped off the tree and made his way to the town, to warn them and confront this unknown demon.

Upon reaching the village, he was surprised to see the monk, Miroku, and the demon slayer Sango without their weapons. Especially since the demon was standing right in front of them. Many of the villagers were crowding about, wary but curious to know what was going on.

He landed beside the monk, silently asking what was going on. Miroku seemed to know what Inuyasha wanted, and answered the dog demon.

"He arrived a few minutes ago, asking for 'Lord Inuyasha,'" Miroku gave him a pointed look, "and refused to tell us why, only that he was here for 'Lord Inuyasha.'"

Inuyasha frowned. "What do you want with me, demon?" The words were harsh, and suspicious.

The demon bowed. "My lord, I was sent here to deliver to you this missive from the Lord of the West, Lord Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha watched the messenger warily. Something from his brother? Whatever it was, it couldn't be good, and he was not pleased with the sudden attention from his brother.

The messenger stopped his rummaging and pulled out a rolled up parchment, with a single gold ribbon holding the scroll together. Inuyasha drew in a sharp breath, paling.

Sango frowned. "Inuyasha? Are you all right?"

He shook his head, stepping back from the outstretched hand, holding his doom. "No, I don't want it. Take it back!"

"My lord, you know as well as I that I cannot." He sounded amused by the hanyou's actions. "It has been sent out, and has been acknowledged by the other party members. You have no option but to take this and accept it."

Inuyasha whimpered, shrinking back without actually moving. "No…"

"Well, I could take it back to Lord Sesshomaru, and tell him that you ignored the message. He will have no choice but to come here and force it upon you, and-"

"No!" he leaped forward, ripping the scroll from the smug demon. He growled at him. "Bastard."

With one last smirk, the demon messenger bowed, and took his leave from the curious crowd and one growling half dog demon.

"Inuyasha, my child, what is this all about?" Kaede asked, coming up behind the growling male.

"Nothin' that concerns you, old hag!" He glared at her for a moment, then returned the glare to the paper in his hand.

"Hey, what's going on?" a young voice from the back could be heard, along with the sounds of pushing and shoving. A small figure broke out from the crowd, and stood bent over, trying to regain his breath. "I saw this crowd and I want to know what's going on, too! You never tell me anything!"

"That's because you're too stupid, brat!" Inuyasha bopped the fox kit on the head.

"Ow! You're a big meanie, Inuyasha!" Shippou finally saw what the dog demon was holding, and cried out in surprise. "Hey! Isn't that-"

"Shhh! Shut up!" In a move quicker than the human eye, Inuyasha slapped a hand over Shippou's mouth. "I'll kill you if you tell! It's just a mistake, that's all. Yeah, he must've ran out of regular ribbon, nothing to panic about…" He trailed off, trying to convince himself more than trying to convince Shippou.

Shippou looked sceptical. "Inuyasha, I don't think that would happen, especially for a marr-"

"Don't say it! It's not true!" He began to look around, a hysterical expression slowly creeping over his face, "This is a nightmare! I'm going to wake up soon, right?"

He grabbed Miroku by the shirt. "This isn't real!" He shook the other man to emphasize his point. "Not happening!"

Letting go as quick as he had grabbed Miroku, Inuyasha gave one last panicked expression, and fled to the safety of his tree.

The crowd watched his leaving, bemused that the normally collected demon, whom prided himself on keeping his cool, was having a panic attack over a scroll.

"Oookaay, that was weird." Sango tossed her head, snorting. "Just what was that all about?"

"Yes, Shippou, you seem do know what the scroll was about." Miroku gave the demon a small nudged for encouragement.

"I can't tell you!" The little one wailed. "He'll kill me!"

Sango knelt by the distressed child. "Hey, remember that I am here to protect you, as is Miroku. And besides, Kagome would give Inuyasha a severe 'sitting' if he were to hurt you."

"Aye, child, do not have fears concerning Inuyasha."

Shippou, fidgeted. "Well, the scroll was…um…from the ribbon, it was, it was…"

"Go on."

He glanced around, nervously, before blurting out "It was a marriage contract!"

Good end for the first chapter, eh?

So, tell me what you think, any comments or helpful critiques. Please tell me if I spelt anything wrong, because I have only read/watched the first few Inuyasha's manga/anime. If you liked it, please let me know, and I'll post the second chapter for you.

Mistress


	2. Don't Panic

OMG! Look at all those reviews? This was written as a 'I'm bored, let's write something for fun' story. _Sigh_. I guess that means that I have to keep writing it. (Insert happy face here, since won't let me.)

My bad! Shonen-ai is boyxboy love. Nothing hard core, like yaoi. I am sorry that I didn't explain that enough, but I hope that everyone will give this story a chance still. And just in case, mpreg means 'male pregnancy,' but I put that as a maybe. I don't really know where this story is going, besides the very basic. It makes it more surprising for me _and_ you!

Still do not own, nor will I tell you who the other person is. (Besides Inu-chan puppy. Who _so_ cheated on the pairings! That's okay, I'll still give you a smile and a pat on the back. )

Chapter Two

Don't Panic

Inuyasha paced, high up on his tree, mumbling to himself. He had run there after leaving the village, four hours ago. He vaguely heard Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kaede when they had shown up, trying to coax him from the safety of his tree. He also vaguely heard them leave after twenty minutes of being ignored. He didn't care. There were bigger matters at hand than hurt feelings.

"Maybe if I…no, that won't work. How about…no, too far away to reach quickly."

He dropped to his knees, clutching his head between his hands. "WHY? Do you hate me that much! I would rather him plotting my death than my marriage." He glared at the scroll, innocently sitting on the branch. "Wait! This is a joke, right? It's probably dipped in poison, and the moment that I open it, I will breathe in the fumes and die. Yes, that must be it. Well, I won't fall for that stupid trick. You hear me!"

He stood there, panting, having jumped to his feet sometime during his rant. The woods were quiet, making it seem like the whole forest was watching him, listening to him, so when it burst into sounds, it seemed like it was laughing at him too.

"Aw, shut up."

He sat down again, arms crossed in front of his chest. Leaning back against the trunk, he closed his eyes and sighed. Now what? He had run away from it, laughed at it, ranted at it, hell, he even ignored it before his ranting. What else was there to do when faced with a challenge? He looked over at his problem, sitting in the sunlight, harmlessly. He snorted. Looks can be deceiving. Carefully reaching over, he grabbed it and held it in front of his face, closely examining it. What to do, what to do…

Don't panic, just breath, in and out. In and out.

He stayed that way for a moment, before giving in. This problem wasn't going to go away. So, steeling himself, he gently opened the scroll, handling it like a wild beast. He stared at the contents, reading it to find out just who it was that 'Fluffy' decided to wed him to. I mean, it can't be _that_ bad, right? The person would have to be approved by the Lord of the West, probably be a full youkai, and good-looking, as Sesshomaru wouldn't want the family name to be dirtied. So, yeah. And besides, no one could be worse than…wait, that's not right, it is? It's a spelling mistake, a, a, blotch of ink that fell to perfectly spell that name, completely by accident, right?

Whimper…

Oh god. It is not a mistake, was it. Inuyasha was going to get married to… he was going to have to marry…

Back in the village, the group had gotten together for a nice supper, discussing the days events, and whether or not Inuyasha would tell them just who it was that he would be marrying, when a loud cry of shock and outrage sounded throughout the village.

INVU

_A week ago (just to explain some things)_

Sesshomaru walked through the grounds of palace serenely, the young human girl, Rin, running in front of him. The palace was an empty place, a vast difference from when his father reigned over the western lands. There were but a few servants, Jaken, the girl, and himself now. He felt a pang of nostalgia, remembering all the people who used to wander these halls, the servants, guards, visiting nobles...

Family members.

He frowned, thinking about the last thought. Though it was true that his family had greatly diminished, it could be easily rebuilt. Certainly there would be a high ranking female demon for him to mate with. And servants could be hired, as well as guards. Not that he needed them, mind you, but they were a visibly seen mark of power. And being the Lord of the Western Lands, he was a power to be reckoned with, though it seemed that the others had forgotten.

Maybe it was time to show those worthless demons just to whom the power belonged to, and whom to fear. His lands needed a good purging, being left alone for far too long.

Yes, it was time for Sesshomaru to rebuild his empire, his wealth, and his family. A sudden smirk graced his face. He wished for a large family, and he knew exactly where he could get one. Might as well put that worthless mutt of a brother to good use, after all, with Naraku gone, his little brother would be in need of a good challenge. A challenge like raising a family…

"Jaken, I will be in my office for the remainder of the day. Take care of the girl."

The little toad watched as his lord strolled off. "Yes milord."

"Oh, and Jaken."

"Yes?"

"I will be needing some gold ribbon." That being said, he exited from sight, leaving behind a shocked toad, and a confused little girl.

4URAQT

Argh! I keep trying to lengthen this chapter, but it won't work! The next part just won't fit into this chapter, so sorry about the shortness. I will try to put the next one out fast, to make up for it, okay?

Mistress


	3. My Life is Over

Figured it out yet?

And wow. Didn't think that this would be so popular. I'm still overwhelmed. I think that I'll go lay down for awhile. zzzz

Chapter Three

My Life is Over

It was well into the night before Inuyasha dragged himself into the old priestess' hut. He was a sight to behold.

Gone was the image of a cocky young male, so full of himself that he could only be right, and everyone else wrong, not worthy enough to be stepped on. Gone was the look of stubbornness, of haughtiness, superiority. Instead, what walked through the entrance was a defeated person, ears flat against his head, shoulders drooping, leaves in his usually immaculate hair, and head bowed. Even his clothes reflected his mood; there were wrinkles, leaves, his clothes were slipping off one shoulder, and it had a dulled look to it, instead of the usual brightness.

He walked over to where his friends were sitting, and flopped down, the very picture of miserable.

"My life is over."

Kagome smiled at him, moving over to comfort him, rubbing small circles on his back. "Ah, come on, Inuyasha! It can't be that bad."

He turned to look at her. Sighing, he repeated himself.

Miroku snorted. "Kagome is right. It's not that bad. A lovely lady all to yourself, bearing your children, warming your bed," he leered at the demon slayer, who was beside him, "keeping you company all night long." His hands, which were resting nicely on his own lap, made their way to Sango for a little demonstration.

"Pervert!"

TWACK

Everyone winced at the sound of Sango hitting the monk. Not that they felt bad for him or anything.

"No, there won't be," Inuyasha said glumly.

"Hmm, what do you mean Inuyasha?" Sango questioned.

"Yeah, Miroku might be perverted, but what he said was basically right, wasn't it?" Kagome titled her head to the side, confused.

"Uhuh! That's not true!" Shippou spoke up, loudly. "It doesn't have to be a girl if a male can have kids!"

The group looked shocked, with their mouths hanging open.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

Shippou sat up straight, proud that he knew something that the others didn't. "Some male demons can have babies, but they are rare. I know 'cause my uncle was able to!"

Kagome blinked. "So, let me get this straight: you are saying that there are male demons out there that can bear children? But are uncommon?"

"Yup!"

They turned to Inuyasha, was still sulking in the corner. He raised his head, feeling their stares. "What do you want?"

Sango shifted slightly, in order to hide her curiosity. "Are you, um, are you getting married to another male?"

"…shut up."

"Are you the _kilik_ or the _mima_?" Shippou asked. Inuyasha ignored him, muttering inaudibly under his breath.

"The what, Shippou?" Miroku leaned forward, wanting to understand.

"The kilik is the, well, the daddy, and hunts for the family. The mima is the one who carries the kids and stays at home to take care of them," Shippou told them, nodding his head.

Inuyasha reached over, and bopped the fox kit on his head. "Ow!"

"Moron! That's not what they mean!"

Shippou pouted. "Is too! That's what my daddy told me!"

"Well then, Inuyasha. Why don't you tell us what they mean."

"Why would I have to tell you anything, wench!"

"Sit!" Thump. "Are you going to tell me now?"

"Ow." The hanyou pushed himself up from the dent in the floor. "If I don't, will you keep sitting me?"

"You bet I will!"

"Feh. Fine then."

A minute of silence passed, before Kagome reached over and smacked the dog demon. "Talk!"

Inuyasha sighed, and turned his gaze to the side. "The kit got it mostly right, expect for the major part."

"What, being able to get pregnant when one is a male is not the important part!"

"Feh. That is something to be proud of, since you have to be strong in order to be one." He trailed off, sighing again. "No, the important part, the worst part, is that the kilik has control; he makes the decisions, protects the family, enjoys his freedom. Mimas have no say about their life. They just have to follow what their mate says, and hope for the best. They are also considered women, which is why they stay home and raise the kids instead of being able to hunt."

No one talked, trying to wrap their minds around what Inuyasha said, while he gazed out the window, avoiding the others gazes.

"Inuyasha…you're a mima, aren't you?" Kagome was the only one brave enough to say what was on their minds.

"..Yes."

_ICUP_ (sorry, had to put something)

Ha! Another chapter. I'm not too sure if I like it or not. Hmm. Longer than last chapter, shorter than the first. Oh well.

Now, don't fret too badly. I know that this chapter isn't very funny, but keep this chapter in mind for future chapters. I'm sure it'll come back again. At least, I think so. Have barely started the next, not even thought about the fifth. No worries, though. Last day of school was today, so that means… Finals! …and stories, too.

Mistress


	4. Baby Names

So, have you figured it out yet? Well, first part is a sort of teaser for you. It will also discredit some of your guesses.

Chapter Four

Baby Names

In another part of the country, a figure was running through a forest, intent on completing her mission. Her lord had entrusted this to her, and she did not wish to let him down. She will finish it! With renewed vigour, she ran on.

Soon, she reached her destination, and quickly made her way through the camp. Panting, she bowed before the receiver of the scroll. The man thanked her and sent her on her way. Pleased to have completed her job, she bowed again, and left, intent on reporting back to her lord.

The man vaguely heard her departure, too shocked at what lay in his hands. His mind just couldn't comprehend what was in front of him.

A scroll. Tied with a single, gold, piece of ribbon.

_

* * *

_

I'm half tempted to leave it there, but that would be cruel…and I'm sure that you would come after me with pitchforks and burning torches.

* * *

A week had passed since Inuyasha had been given that scroll that symbolized the end of his life. Not to mention the end of his thin days as well.

He sat in his tree, eyes red due to lack of sleep, lack of eating and overstressed. He was in the stage where the most random thoughts run through his head. Earlier, he had wondered what colour he should start wearing, as red made him look flushed. Purple would be okay, but his brother wore purple, so he would have to find another colour. Like puce. Now his thoughts were what he would look like with pups, and how fat would he get. He would definitely need new clothes. Maybe stripes this time. Make him look less fat.

'Hmm, I wonder how many I would have.' Deep in thought, he scratched his ear with his foot, lost somewhere in the recess called his mind. 'Five? Ten? Twenty! I have to start thinking of names!'

He hunched over, face all scrunched up. 'Hmm, I have to name them well, like...'

"Hey mutt face!"

'Yes, like Mutt Face.' He nodded to himself. Yes, what a good name. Now he needed…Wait, mutt face! He snapped out of his thoughts to find the person who dared to interfere with his baby naming process. And then make them pay.

He turned to where the sound had come from, only to find the person right in front of his face.

"Ahh!"

THUD

The hanyou laid on the ground, disoriented, waiting for the world to stop spinning. A giggle reached his ears.

He growled. "What?"

Another giggle. "Inuyasha, you do realize that your clothes are inside out, and backwards?"

He gave the world a puzzled look. Then he looked at himself. "Feh. I meant to do that."

"Sure you did."

Footsteps came closer, and he heard the sound of someone jumping down a tree. He ignored both of them, until they filled up his view. Granted, they were upside down, but he figured that they both must have gotten new powers while he was sitting in his tree. He scowled.

"Why do you two get new powers and I don't!"

The faces looked confused. He grew angry. Obviously they didn't think that he was smart enough to figure them out.

"Um, Inuyasha, maybe you should get some sleep, or even eat something."

"Hah! Like if! You just want me to let down my guard, and the moment I do, wham! Off with my shoes you go." He puffed his chest out. "You can't fool me!"

He was so caught up in his 'greatness,' that he missed the looks the two passed, and the approaching footsteps. When one face disappeared, he growled. Another new power! Injustice! He growled, but before he could say anything, something hit the back of his head.

And the world spun itself into darkness.

* * *

Kagome looked over at the monk, worried for the half dog demon being carried over his shoulder.

Inuyasha had quickly left the shack after admitting that he was the mima of the relationship. She had called after him, but Sango held her back, saying that he needed time alone. But when he didn't come back after a week, she asked Shippou to help her with finding him. Not that Inuyasha was hard to find. Everyone knows where the hanyou goes when needing time alone.

The god tree.

And sure enough, he was there, sitting on a branch, hunched over, face scrunched up. Shippou had shouted at him, and when there was no immediate reaction, he jumped up to poke at him. When Inuyasha finally moved, Shippou apparently startled him, and he fell out of the tree.

She got really worried then. There would have to be something seriously wrong with Inuyasha if his guard was down that much. He just stayed where he was, upside down on the hard ground, not reacting at all when Shippou started to poke him with a stick. It seemed that the half-demon didn't even realize that he was being poked, and he didn't recognize either of them, else he would have called Shippou a brat and hit him, and called her something unflattering.

So when Sango and Miroku showed up, she asked them what they thought. Sango suggested that they should simply knock him out, and then carry him back to Kaede's hut. Kagome reluctantly agreed. Hopefully the older woman would know what to do.

Thus it was decided, and the four, plus one knocked out, friends started their way towards the village.

* * *

Does anyone know what the tree is called? I can't remember. So, was this chapter funnier? And yes, Inuyasha's state of mind can happen. When I get really tired, the weirdest thoughts cross my mind, like what colour of skin I would have if I live on the moon. Or what objects would be called if the original person who named things (like grass for example) had a lisp…okay, so maybe it's just me. 

The next chapter may be awhile, as I am going home, and then up north to visit friends. Hopefully it won't be too long, though.

Mistress


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, here I am. Not (quite) dead. First, I would like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, even though my story seemed dead. You were my anchor in the chaos that real life has been for the last year. I am sorting it out, and have got back into writing. Second, is that since my other story is practically complete (off to the beta), I can now spend all my time on this story. Yeah!

…And yes, I am watching the Oscars…

Disclaimer: Here Inuyasha! Here boy! I've got doggy treats! ... Nope, still can't convince him to be mine. He still belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 5

After getting a goodnights rest, and a warm meal into him, Inuyasha was back to being his usual self. Well, mostly. Though he wasn't as far gone as he was the past week, the dog demon was still a little off. His temper became worse, and he snapped at everyone who so much as breathed next to him. This, of course, led to many a 'sit' from Kagome, even several smacks from Sango. He was also very jumpy, and would startle at the slightest sound. All in all, the village had had enough, and was starting lose their patience with the hanyou. And then something happened that changed that, something that made Inuyasha back down and calm himself, reigning in his temper.

He made a little girl cry.

And not just the water-in-the-eyes cry, or the sniffling cry were on tried to hide the fact that they were crying. Oh no, this was the heart-wrenching-body-shaking-full-blown-sobbing type of cry.

Inuyasha had stood there, frozen as the villagers glared at him, mumbling how cruel and heartless he was, to make such a young girl cry like that. They tried to comfort her, but she only cried harder. Then Inuyasha did something unexpected. The people all thought that he would flee, and wait until it was over before coming back as arrogant as before and try to place the blame on everything but himself. Instead, he apologized.

Yes, he apologized. He sat down in front of the girl, gathered her in his arms and told her how sorry he was, hoe he didn't mean to make her cry. The entire village watched, amazed as someone as brash and arrogant as the dog demon cradled the girl to his chest, rocking her back and forth, and stroking her hair until the cries stopped. Even after she had fallen asleep he held her thinking to himself, before sighing and giving the child to her mother. Then he left to sit in his tree.

(Break)

The group sat in Keade's hut, having their evening meal when Inuyasha came in. They all looked to each other before breaking the silence.

"Um, Inuyasha?" Kagome stared at her friend. "Are you all right?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Of course I'm all right, wench!"

Kagome ignored the 'wench' part and kept prodding. "I mean, you've been really angry and jumpy lately, does this have to do with your, um, marriage?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Look, I already said I was sorry, okay, what more do you want from me?"

No one said anything they just stared at him with intense eyes. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Okay okay, sheesh," he muttered. "Nosey people."

He cleared his throat. "It's been almost two weeks since the, the… _that_, and nothing has happened yet." Judging from the blank looks that he was receiving, he figured they didn't understand. "If Seshoumaru or my ma-, my mmmma… fiancé does not come for me in two weeks after issuing the scroll, the contract is null and void."

"Ah, so this is the reason for your jumpiness," Miroku nodded knowingly.

The hanyou scowled. "Shut up."

"So if no one comes within the next three days, then you are free from this contract, right?" Sango wanted to know that she understood this right.

"Yup." Inuyasha smirked. "Only three more days to go until I'm free. Hhehehe."

The group sweatdropped at their slightly disturbed companion.

(Break)

A figure stood in front of a window in an elegant study, watching as the sun set across his lands. No expression graced his face as the sky danced with all the hues of a rainbow, saying its goodbye to their bright friend, and hello to their moody friend, who sometimes hid from their eyes. Finally, the brilliant colours faded away to their resting place to wait for morning.

The figure moved from the window, and gracefully walked across the room. Though he need not sleep, a short rest would be desired, as he knew he would need the extra boost in energy for tomorrow, because tomorrow…

The figure smirked. "I'll be coming for you, little brother."

(Break)

Okay, this one is very short, but I needed to get something out. Once I start writing, I'm fine, but I need that push, so, a short chapter. I hope that it will tide you for a while, quench your thirst for something new, eh? And I can't seem to think of a title for this one.

And I know that last chapter Inuyasha was crazy, but have you never stayed up way too long, with little food? You tend to go a little bit weird. Trust me, I know. Damn junior high 'all-nighters.'

Mistress


	6. Rice Fields

Arrgh! I had written the first part of this chapter earlier, and was really pleased with it, and my dumb computer ate it! No really, it did! I had saved it to disk, and then it would not let me access it at all! Stupid disk thingy, getting eaten by my computer… _mumble mumble_

And everyone gives thanks to Fairie Star, who editted, and told me that everyone is OOC. snerk

Warning: OOC, mild bad language?

Chapter 6

Rice Fields

Inuyasha sat in the Goshinboku tree, brooding. There were three days left until time was up for the contract, and he was still unsure whether or not it was a joke. On one hand, Sesshomaru does not _do_ 'jokes;' on the other hand, he also couldn't see his uptight, Mr. I-Like-To-Pretend-I'm-An-Only-Child brother try and mess with his 'love life,' or lack thereof. And why now of all times? He was still fairly young, barely a hundred and fifty summers of age, the equivalent to a teenage human.

He sighed. If it was merely a trick, then whatever. He could scoff at the scroll and continue on in life, pretending that this week had never happened. No big deal, right? However, he also had to think of the possibility that this was no joke, that Sesshomaru really _did_ want him mated, and then what would he do? There was no way that he would meekly do as his brother said and get stuck with some weird demon who's probably _ancient_ and _weak_, not to mention ugly. The dog hanyou turned green at that thought. _Ewww_!

He sighed again. He could always run and hide, but the Lord of the West seemed to always be able to find him, no matter where. It was a real pain when Naraku was still around; he couldn't hide then, so there was really no point in even thinking about hiding from him. Of course, being the rich snob that he is, Sesshomaru more than likely expects him to simply go to the manor on his own violation. Inuyasha snorted. Like that would ever happen.

He gazed into the trees in thought. There wasn't anything to be done. He couldn't hide, and wouldn't go to Sesshomaru on his own, so the only thing left to do, was wait. It was only three days. He could do it.

Right?

* * *

Two days to go until… whatever, found Inuyasha in the middle of a… 

Rice field. Yes, that's right, a rice field. Many villagers stopped and stared at the odd sight of a half dog demon, bent at the waist, tending to the fields. His outer kimono had been taken off, and his pant legs and sleeves were rolled up to protect against mud. His long, luxurious hair was neatly pulled up, besides a couple of strands that had fallen down to frame his face, and a large straw hat covered his head. The people of the village wondered if this was an impostor, because Inuyasha would never stoop to tending rice fields belonging to mere –mortal- peasants.

So when the apparition stood up and began cursing at them to mind their own business unless they wanted to die a slow, horrible fate, the villagers were relieved. Still the same Inuyasha, even when working in the wet fields, cheeks slightly tinted pink. They left him on his own after that.

He scowled. Stupid old hag. How dare she put him in this mess? He was a scary, powerful demon –well, half of one- and could destroy the entire village with one swipe of his claws –well, maybe two swipes, but still! She should show him more respect! Honestly.

He huffed. He shouldn't be doing such muddy work. There was no real reason that the lady, who usually tended to this section, had decided to skip out on her work, leaving him to do it…well, okay, she just had a baby… a very cute ba-

No! That was not a good excuse to use against him! It wasn't! …And no, he did _not_ totally cave in when the child smiled at him, giggling! He didn't! Really! …Fine, so maybe he did, just a little. Maybe.

He smiled. She was awfully cute though.

* * *

Kaede looked up from where she was instructing the children in how to make the simplest healing salve. Something was approaching the village, riding the wind, it seemed. She stood up, and told the children to run along home, that she would finish the lesson at another time. She was alone in the grassy field, but unafraid. She did not feel any malice, or any lust for destruction, coming from whomever. She feared not death, in any case. 

Besides, she knew for a fact that young Sango and Miroku were watching from the trees on the left, and Kagome from the right. They would protect her village, if not her.

As the winds came closer, she realised that it was not actually wind at all, but a two-headed dragon? A wary smile stretched across her lips. 'Ah,' she thought. 'So he comes. This shall be, _interesting_.'

* * *

(I could leave it there, but naw, too short) 

Sesshomaru stepped down from the chariot drawn by An-Un, Jaken and Rin alongside him. When Rin found out that he was leaving on an errand, she had pleaded to come too. Her whining was too irksome to listen to, so he simply let her come. (It had nothing to do with her big, puppy-dog eyes. Really.)

He walked gracefully towards the old woman in the clearing. He knew that they were being watched, but it did not bother him. He could easily deal with them if needed. At the moment though, they seemed to be frozen in shock, which suited him fine. He did not wish to listen to the young miko's screeching.

Kaedebowed her head to him. "My Lord, welcome to thy humble town. Might one ask what is thy purpose for coming here?"

Sesshomaru glanced down at the woman. "I am here to fetch someone and then leave. This Sesshomaru does not wish to be here any longer than necessary."

She nodded and turned towards the village. "I do not wish to see any harm done to mine village, so I will take you to him."

The dog demon raised an eyebrow. "You will not try and stop me?"

She chuckled. "'Tis' a family affair, no business of mine."

He nodded, and followed the one eyed lady from the clearing.

* * *

Minutes later, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippou emerged from the bushes, staring after the three (Jaken had followed them.) They stood there, mouths opening and closing, unable to find words. A soft giggle ended their daze. 

A little black-haired girl was staring at the. "Look like fish to Rin!"

The three coughed/blushed, showing their embarrassment about forgetting that there was another in the clearing.

Kagome cleared her throat. "Yes. I bet we do. Um, let's follow them, okay? I don't trust him."

Sango and Miroku nodded, but both Rin and Shippou frowned.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked.

"Sesshomaru-sama good!"

"Kaede was right, this isn't our business!"

Ignoring what the young girl said, not wanting to upset her further, Miroku knelt down to face the kitsune.

"Shippou, don't you care for Inuyasha?"

The fox snorted. "Maybe, but don't tell him that! And besides, Sesshomaru is head of the family, and we can't do anything about it."

"Sure we can!" Kagome broke in. "We helped him all those times when he tried to kill Inuyasha."

Shippou shook his head. "This is different! We, um, we wouldn't stop you from going home right? Because your mother said to be back, right? Same thing!"

Kagome was stumped. Judging from Shippou's stance, he wasn't going to budge from his decision. She sighed. "Well, let's go after them anyway, just in case."

Agreeing with her, they all turned to the village and began to walk away.

"Sesshomaru-sama good! Hey, wait for Rin! Wait!"

* * *

Inuyasha was finally able to get the hang of working in the fields. He was starting to enjoy it, actually, not that he would ever admit _that_ to anyone. He was humming a song and was almost finished with his task when he noticed a certain strangeness in the air. Cautiously, he raised his head and looked around. All the other workers seemed to have stopped and looked rather frightened. He frowned. 'Okay, that's not good.' 

He straightened up a bit, to see better, only to find himself gazing at the Lord of the West, whose face was portraying a faint amusement in his eyes and around his lips. Not that just anybody could notice, no, just the ones who have been around him long enough.

"Oh, hell."

* * *

kitsune - demon fox 

-sama - term of respect

miko - priestess

hanyou - half demon, half human

Goshinboku - the God tree

I don't know Inuyasha's real age, so we are going to play the game 'Let's Pretend!' In this episode, we are going to pretend that our sweet, lovable hanyou is 150 years old (or a hundred, if you don't count those fifty years being a tree decoration.) I also have no clue what Rin is like, since I never got that far in the manga/anime that I've read/watched. In fact, I think I only got as far as the first meeting with Miroku. So let's all pretend there too!

Oh, and the scene where Inuyasha's tending the filed? Made you all stop and imagine it, didn't it? Don't deny it! If I could draw/paint whatever, I would so totally draw this in watercolours, or light pastels, for you. But since the most I can claim to draw are lego people, you will just have to use your imagination.

Bwahahaha! Still haven't told you who the husband is! I AM EVIL! And I'm sorry that I seem to be getting less funny. Hopefully next one will be.

Mistress


End file.
